


Claustrophobic

by Wildflower7



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Zelo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A.P. gets stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobic

Holy crap he could not breathe. He was never going to get out of here. They at the company building on their way home when the elevator let out a groan and stopped between the third and second floor.  
“Does anyone have signal?” Yongguk asked looking at his phone.  
“No and the emergency telephone isn’t working,” Daehyun answered.  
“Keep pressing the alert button, Jongup,” Youngjae said, “Hopefully someone will hear it soon.”  
“I’m sure everyone will start wondering where we are.” Himchan declared, “I mean, it’s not too bad being stuck here.”  
Then the lights flickered off.  
“Really? Why did you do that hyung?” Daehyun complained.  
“Junhong are you ok?” Jongup asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“N-nothing,” Junhong whispered, “I’m okay.”  
“You’re shaking,” Jongup grabbed his hands, “Why are you shaking?”  
“It’s so tight in here.” Junhong stated, “They make elevators too small.”  
“Are you claustrophobic?” Daehyun asked.  
“Y-yeah.” Junhong answered.  
“Oh jesus, crap, crap!” Himchan pushed his way over, “You need to just calm down and everything will be just fine! I think you need to take deep breaths!”  
Junhong felt his chest tighten a bit as Himchan began shouting orders at him.  
“Himchan stop it!” Youngjae pulled him away from Junhong, “You’re making it worse!”  
Himchan stumbled into Daehyun with a thud.  
Junhong tugged at his collar, it was getting really hot in here. Beads of sweat fell down his back.  
“You’re hyperventilating, calm down Junhongie,” Youngjae told him, “Please calm down.”  
“I-I’m dizzy,” Junhong claimed, “I need to get out of here.”  
“Yongguk do something!” Himchan demanded, “He won’t listen to me!”  
“Because you aren’t helping!” Daehyun argued.  
“You don’t think we’ll run out of air?” Jongup asked.  
“No stupid we aren’t going to run out of air!” Youngjae snapped.  
Junhong felt his chest tighten even more and a few tears slipped out from his face. His stomach was doing back flips and his entire body was shaking. He wiped his hands on his pants and tried to make his shaking stop.  
“Be quiet. Now.” Yongguk quietly ordered as he moved over to Junhong, “The heat is getting to us.”  
Yongguk rubbed his hand on Junhong’s back. “Sit down with me.” As Junhong sank to the ground, he saw the other members follow as well.  
“Junhong,” Yongguk waved his hand in his face, “focus on me. I want you to breath. In and out. In and out.”  
Junhong tried to follow Yongguk’s demand and felt himself begin to breathe a little easier. As soon as he was slightly calmer he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. He was being a giagantic baby and had freaked out in front of all of his hyungs, the people he admired most.  
“Good job,” Yongguk patted his back, “Now I want you to copy Himchan’s breathing while you listen to me.”  
“Take his sweatshirt off,” Youngjae told Jongup, “He has got to be roasting in that thing, take yours off too Daehyun.”  
As Himchan exaggerated his breathing for him to follow Junhong tried to take off his sweatshirt before Jongup did but found his fingers to behave like they didn’t belong to his body. Jongup carefully took the sweatshirt off of him so his face was never covered by fabric. Once the sweatshirt was off, Youngjae took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
“Everything is alright, just keep breathing,” Yongguk said, “close your eyes and imagine someplace else, your in the practice room and you just finished practice.”  
Junhong obeyed and felt his body slowly relax. He felt Yongguk brush the hair off his forehead and wipe the sweat from his brow. He was such a baby, his hyungs never acted like this, even when they were his age. He heard Daehyun whisper something about checking the cell reception again and felt his phone buzz. In surprise he pulled it out of his pocket and pushed the center button.  
“I don’t believe this,” Junhong gasped, “This is ridiculous.”  
His cell phone had a signal.  
——–  
“If I hadn’t been so stupid and immature we would have been out way earlier,” Junhong sighed, “I behaved like a little kid, not an adult.”  
They were back in the dorm rooms now. Himchan had used his phone to call the manager who in turn called the building maintenance. The elevator was fixed and they were let out twenty minutes later. Despite that Junhong did not let go of Youngjae’s hand and Yongguk had to continue to assure him that the walls were not closing in on him and that he could breathe just fine.  
“So what? It doesn’t matter, we still got out,” Jongup said with a smile, “Don’t beat yourself up over this.”  
“I’m such an idiot,” Junhong moaned, “I don’t understand why I can’t control myself.”  
“Junhongie, I know you don’t like to talk about this but sometimes,” Daehyun began carefully, “it seems like you tend to get stressed and upset really suddenly. You just get this sudden anxiety that you can’t seem to stop or be able to calm down. I mean it’s hard to understand what upsets you, sometimes you just get all teary eyed and start to cry.”  
“Daehyun, it’s okay,” Youngjae patted his back, “Junhong is fine,”  
“Junhong has some anxiety and he has a sensitive heart,” Himchan stated, “The problem with anxiety is that it is hard to understand. We just need to support him when he starts to feel nervous or upset.”  
Yongguk patted Junhong’s back and the others gave him reassuring smiles before getting ready for dinner. Junhong continued to sit for a moment and marvel at how much his hyungs cared about him and how willing they were to take care of him.


End file.
